


500 дней без Рика

by Kassielle



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassielle/pseuds/Kassielle
Summary: 4 драббла, написанные до выхода 3 сезона.





	1. Chapter 1

Морти не обманул Рика.

Им офигенно круто жить здесь и сейчас, на Земле Ц-137. Отец ходит на работу, с довольным видом рассказывает за ужином что-то новое. Саммер наконец нашла парня.

Сам Морти продолжает ходить в школу. Всё, через что он прошёл не имеет большого значения, когда он пытается заговорить с Джессикой, но теперь он хотя бы не расстраивается так сильно от неудач. Хотя врать себе - последнее дело, думает Морти, стучась головой о свой книжный шкафчик после очередного фейла. Дверца успела промяться за эти несколько месяцев, и теперь вогнута немного по форме его головы.

После уроков Морти теперь заносит обеды маме. Остаётся с ней ненадолго, если она не проводит операцию, пьёт кофе из автомата, всегда обнимает её перед тем, как уйти.

Всегда уходит раньше, чем у неё начнут кривиться и подрагивать губы.

Дома Морти делает уроки, в оставшееся время либо дрочит, либо играет на планшете. На выходных он засиживается в гараже Рика. Никто до сих пор ничего оттуда не выкинул, хотя Джерри пару раз грозился убрать этот хлам к чёртовой матери. Морти пытается найти систему в этом хламе, или какие-нибудь заметки, или просто нажимает все кнопки на ближайшем приборе. На всякий случай он надевает халат, такой же, как у Рика (только свой халат Морти таскает на химию), и это не слишком помогает, если кнопка на ближайшем приборе вызывает сдвиг в пространстве, сдвиг во времени, сдвиг в голове Морти.

Иногда Саммер его вытаскивает из этого. Иногда нет.

Морти не обманул Рика.

Ему офигенно круто жить здесь и сейчас, не опасаясь, что он лишится жизни, чести, достоинства в любую минуту в любой из вероятностей любой из вселенных. Морти не скучает по Рику. Скучает мама.  
Морти сидит в гараже на выходных. Запасная портал-пушка лежит здесь же, и он перепрятывает её раз десять на дню. Они с Риком ненастоящие здесь, но знает только Саммер, и Морти опасается, что мама однажды захочет найти Рика не из измерения Ц-137. Это будет перебором.

Иногда Морти хочется найти межгалактический телефон и позвонить. Он сказал бы:

\- Ты, блядь, спросил у мамы, хочет ли она жить "нормально".

Сказал бы:

\- Ты, блядь, знаешь, что Саммер втихаря скучает.

Сказал бы ещё:

\- Больной ты ублюдок, мы бы что-то придумали, мы же всегда это делали.

Но такого телефона у него нет, и эти фразы крутятся у него в голове, как заевшая пластинка. Морти иногда заходит на кухню ночью попить воды, отнимает у мамы бутылку, обнимает её и уводит спать на диван в гостиную.

Ещё Морти сказал бы:

\- Твоё счастье, что у мамы руки не дрожат, когда она выпьет.

Сказал бы:

\- А то её выгнали бы с работы.

Сказал бы:

\- Ты этого хотел, Рик.

Морти не обманул Рика.

За маму он его не простит. И спасать не полезет.

Хватит, повторяет себе Морти, проминая дверцу своего шкафчика головой. Хватит, хватит, хватит, хватитхватитхватит... Морти забирают в офис медсестры, клеят на лоб пластырь и спаивают успокоительное.

На следующий вечер он отнимает у мамы бутылку, ведёт маму до дивана в гостиной и возвращается на кухню. Морти допивает отнятую бутылку, через пару минут отпивает ещё немного из свежеоткрытой.

Остальные бутылки он уносит в гараж, где есть Искупительные батончики, несколько лазерных пистолетов и ещё каких-то стрёмных видов оружия, и защитный костюм.

И портал-пушка.


	2. Chapter 2

 Морти завёл себе настенный календарь.

Теперь он каждый день проверяет электронную почту, смс, новости, и к ночи обводит текущую дату чёрным кружком.

Каждые тридцать кружков означают ещё один месяц без Рика, ещё один месяц Бет на антидепрессантах, ещё один месяц обычной школьной жизни, ещё один круг Луны вокруг Земли, ещё один шаг к следующему году без Рика.

Проходит полгода, и Морти начинает ненавидеть себя за эту дурацкую привычку. Количество кружков близится к двумстам. Когда Джерри предлагает всей семье прогуляться за мороженым, Морти смотрит на него с ненавистью и молча встаёт из-за стола.

Электронная почта молчит. Телефон слабо светит экраном. В новостях межгалактическая херь о знакомых и незнакомых ему мирах.

Морти смотрит на экран ноутбука, закрывает его крышку, гасит свет, укрывается одеялом поплотнее и закрывает глаза, заранее зная, что ему приснится.


	3. Chapter 3

Первым делом при виде Рика Морти подходит к нему, внимательно рассматривая.

Морщины - те же. Может, чуть больше.

Волосы - те же. Может, чуть светлее, хотя куда светлее.

Бровь - на месте.

Взгляд - заебавшийся и злой. Морти такой видит в зеркале последние несколько месяцев.

Морти подходит к нему вплотную, изо всех сил наступает на ногу, и, пока Рик говорит «Ай! Морти, бля», бьёт его в живот. Потом бьёт сильнее. Потом даёт по челюсти, и не должно так вести просто от того, что его кулак врезался Рику в щёку, но ведёт, и Морти бьёт ещё раз, а потом Рик хватает его за кулак. И крепко держит.

\- Окей, я мудила и заслужил, но ты входишь, входишь в раж, Морти, а это не в рамках справедливой месты, ты знаешь, это уже другое.

Рик смотрит на его кулак, и его взгляд меняется. Морти отлично знает, что он увидел - светлые следы на костяшках. Морти отлично помнит, как неделя за неделей бил стену, бил дерево, бил кровать, обдирая кожу до крови, и потом бил снова, не обращая внимания на сочившуюся кровь, бил, чтобы хоть как-то справиться с вот этим всем.

Рик перехватывает его запястье, тянет руку ближе к себе. Морти смотрит на него устало, мол: и что, выговаривать теперь будешь.

И задыхается, когда костяшек касаются чуть холодные губы.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Очень х-холодно, Рик.

\- Хм, то есть, шуба из церторианского медведя не греет.

\- Н-нет.

\- И высокотехнологичные носки с подогревом.

\- Неа.

\- И состав, повышающий температуру тела в зависимости от окружающей среды, тоже не действует.

\- М-м.

\- Либо ты очень плохо поддаёшься современным технологиям, либо ты нагл-нагло врущий говнюк.

\- ...

\- Что с тобой поделаешь.

Рик с недовольным видом вполз к Морти в спальник и содрогнулся - Морти обхватил его ледяными руками и сразу прижался всем телом.

\- Ладно, потом разберёмся. Нам тут ещё часов семь торчать, пока солнце не зайдёт.

\- Х-холоднее станет, да?

\- Надеюсь, что нет, Морти...

Рик сам обнял Морти за плечо, прижался губами к его макушке на секунду и прикрыл глаза. Он начнёт возиться где-то через полчаса, шептать что-то, трогать Рика и пытаться уместиться удобнее, но за полчаса можно и подремать успеть. Если знаючи.


End file.
